Rita's Thicc Night Out
by Inkuma the Bewear
Summary: [One-shot] Rita's night of fun is about to get thick down at the Karaoke-Dokie joint, starring Thicc QT!


**A/N: This fanfic is dedicated to all the members in the discord server that asked for something like this, I hope you enjoy. Shoutouts to MaverickGuy720, Jaylop97, FreeSpirit98, AenimaNerd, ReidoBandito2, Goth Loli, American Titan, ChristopherDobelman, BurgerTac and the rest.**

* * *

6:00 PM

Royal Woods finally reached nightfall. Today was the day. The one day she has been waiting for for a long while. Having to look after eleven children in a big old house, she was bound to catch a well deserved break sooner or later. The last time she ever did something fun was almost two full decades ago when she had way more than a lot of fun with her hubby, Lynn Sr. And on this particular day, she was finally going to get that break.

A night out to do whatever she wanted.

"Finally," Rita said. "A nice night out for fun!"

Where did she plan to go tonight? The mall? A concert? Maybe even a bar? Who knows. What mattered to her the most was getting out of that house today. She was very excited to the point that she had absolutely no idea what to do for her special day.

The mother of the house was ecstatic. "Oh, they have no idea how long I've been wanting a day like this to come!" she said before she turned to the reader. "All these darn kids in this house are giving me such a rough time for the past few weeks!"

 _She had a flashback, observing Leni trying on a new dress that she made herself. It was a bit flashy for her that she had to squint her eyes just a teeny bit. Rita voiced over the events. "Like the time that I volunteered to help Leni by voicing my thoughts on her fashion sense."_

 _Leni turned to Rita as she asked a simple piercing question. "Too empty?"_

 _She had another flashback to Luna thrashing about on her guitar like she does pretty much every single day. The chords were so loud that her ears were on the verge to almost bleeding. She plugged her ears to block out some of the noise to no avail but that did nothing to help._

 _"Then Luna needed my assistance with her progression on her chords she needed to whip up."_

 _The woman noticed a sour note in the chords the fifteen year old rock star was performing. "That's a little dissonant!" Rita yelled._

 _Rita went to another flashback where all of a sudden there was absolute chaos happening right in the living room as she casually walked through the front door of the Loud house. All of the children, including the pets were there causing a wreck inside the interior as if it was a no limit war zone. There were even splatters of food and fluff were painted over the walls. "...And don't even get me started with all the chaotic things they do in this house sometimes." she said, voicing over the event._

 _She got an eye full of the chaotic action for at least five entire seconds before she stepped back outside, closing the door. She exhaled deeply. "I would kill for a well deserved break from these dang kids."_

The flashback was over. Rita was still not done talking to the readers about how she was going to plan her night out. She headed down a flight of stairs with her purse ready to go as she headed towards the front door.

"And now that I've been able to make it through all those tough days being the parent in this family, I'm going to make the most out of this night." she said with great confidence.

She had herself thinking for a second or two. "But I might not ever get another day like this again…" she said before she let out an irritated sigh. She stopped a few inches away from the door. Her hands were in her head now. "What am I gonna do?"

A small moment of silence later, she removed her hands away from her head as she caressed the door knob of the front door. "I'm sure something will come to me sooner or later." she said before she sighed.

As she opened the door to head out, she was stopped by a voice reaching out to her. It was the eldest of the sibling bunch, Lori Loud. She was about to head back upstairs to finish her chat session with Bobby until she noticed her mother standing inches away from exiting the house. "Mom, where are you going?" she asked with a spark of curiosity.

Her mother came up with an answer on the spot. "I'm just going out for some air." she said as she prepared herself to close the door from behind. "Keep quiet about this okay?"

Rita finally closed the door as casually as she could before walking over to Vanzilla. She could have taken a chance and simply be honest about what her true intent was and hope that Lori wouldn't make a deal about it. But no. It was her night, and she was going to get it. She hopped inside the vehicle before she started the ignition seconds later.

Lori decided to look out the window as she heard Vanzilla running. She observed with her very eyes that she left the driveway and onto the road wherever it took her. The teenager was a little suspicious about her mother now. "Now where does she literally think she's going..?"

Lynn Sr. walked into the living room wondering where his wife could be at this hour. No luck. He soon turned to Lori for any leads as the sounds of barking and meowing omitted from the kitchen interior.

"Lori, do you know where your mother is?" he asked. "She was supposed to help me with an experimental dish I was working on. Not only that, I can't get those dang animals to leave the food alone!"

Lori turned to her father now. She decided to cover for her mother while she was out in the city. "Uh… I... really don't know. The last time I saw her was in her bedroom." she answered, attempting to cover for Rita. "And I was planning to get back to chatting with-"

 _*CRASH*_

The sound of the father's dish hit the checkered floor of the kitchen. Lynn Sr. panicked with a small yip. It was that moment that he feared that the pets would find a way to get into his food.

"You're gonna have to put your chat on hold, darling." the father said. "Now I gotta redo my entire dish and I need your help getting these pets under control!"

He zipped back into the kitchen. "Bad dog! Bad cat!" he yelled. Lori was greatly irritated with what just happened.

"Can't you just get Lana to do that?" Lori suggested. "She's way better than me with-"

"Now! Hurry!" the father yelled.

She sighed. "This is literally going to be a big pain in the neck." she uttered before she ran to the kitchen.

Upstairs in her room, Bobby was still waiting for Lori to come back to her laptop. The recent messages he sent to her was as follows:

 _"Babe? U still there?"_

 _"I can't wait for you to see this."_

 _"...Hello?"_

* * *

 _Few Minutes Later_

Rita was parked in the parking lot of a certain bar that had been in business for a few years now. She breathed out as she had no worries of her husband, her eleven children, and even the chaos unfolding in the house without her presence. In her mind, she was surprised that she was still holding strong, knowing that stressful information where she had bills to carry, nurturing almost a dozen children, and even her difficult job as a dentist.

As she glanced over to the building of Karaoke Dokie, she proceeded to suggestively smile. Oh yeah, she was ready to release that tension of hers in just one night. The fun she has been waiting for was about to begin.

"Ooh, Karaoke Dokie," she said. "Well there's a place I'd be willing to wind down at."

She faced the readers now. "Well, of course I could've went to go get a massage but I figured why not head out here to fill up some empty tracks."

Rita hopped out of Vanzilla and locked the doors. Unbeknownst to her, she wasn't going to be alone on that night out. Thicc QT approached her, admiring her appearance along with the family van.

"Hey girl!" she said, influencing Rita to turn to her. "Those clothes really suit you."

Rita gasped. She thanked her before she decided to compliment her in return. "Thank you much! That style of yours make you look very appealing!"

Thicc QT smirked. "Of course it does! I always look so nice and thick in this attire and admittedly, I still look so fabulous!" She was ready for a wonderful night just as much as Rita was like a captive animal being set free from its cage. "Well c'mon! Let's go do this!"

"Thicc QT, you have no idea." Rita responded, following her. "I've been dying to do something like this!"

As they were approaching the double doors of the Karaoke Dokie building, a man over close to his thirties zipped to the doors before they arrived.

"Hey ladies!" he sincerely said to them. "I couldn't help but notice there were two... no wait... four full moons out tonight!"

His eyebrows raised with a smile. That line alone managed to get Rita and Thicc QT to glance towards each other. It seemed awkward now. They had no idea how to respond.

"...Four?" Thicc QT mouthed.

A second later, the man politely opened up one of the doors for the women with an innocent wink as the music inside grew more audible. Someone inside was blasting _Eyefull LXV_.

"Please, after you."

Rita awkwardly responded as she walked inside the building. "O...kay?"

Thicc QT followed her inside. "Thanks, I guess."

The man did the same soon after.

The ladies got an eye full of the place. It was half packed. There were guests chatting around, some spectating the singer vocalize to their heart's content. It was an amazing gaze for Rita and Thicc QT. They couldn't wait another second to start their night.

"Isn't this nice..." Thicc QT said.

"Well what should we do first?" Rita asked.

Thicc QT instantly answered without hesitation. She's was crazy prepared. "A lot of stuff! We're gonna sing, dance our butts off, and maybe even-"

The same man interrupted, raising his eyebrows yet again as he put his head between the two ladies. "Let me gaze upon those round spheres you ladies have?"

Thicc QT put her hand on his face, pushing him away. "Back off you!"

The music playing in the bar had Rita thinking. It was influencing her to bust a couple of moves. "The music they're playing here does seem to be driving," Rita said. "Let's get out there and kick it out of the neutral gear."

Rita prepared herself to put on a show. She bumped her hips to the beat. The rhythm grew more intense as it got her to really shake some skin. Thicc QT was impressed, to the point that she wanted to participate with her own unique dance moves.

"Ooh shake it girl!" Thicc QT said before joining in. "Move those fine hips!"

Not long after, their smooth dancing managed to draw in a small crowd overtime. Comments about their appearances ensued all around as if the ladies were at a big screen movie.

 _"Shake it!"_

 _"Y'all know how to move!"_

 _"Extra... thick!"_

Fifteen Minutes Later

Rita and Thicc QT were sitting at a table now. They were busy chatting along as the two ladies sipped on their drinks. Unsurprisingly for the two, the men were too busy gazing upon their appearances as they simply blushed and not much more.

 _"Hey, can I take a picture of you?"_ a guy asked.

Rita thought about it for a good second. "Oh, sorry. I'm not into all this photography and all that." she declined.

 _"But... you're so... thick!"_

The mother blushed upon that remark. Thicc QT was willing to step in. "I gotcha, girl." She spent a good portion of time snapping photos with the man. The man couldn't believe this was happening, right here in his very own eyes. He was happy as if he was in his own little world. It was like the best moment of his life.

"Done." Thicc QT said.

 _"Ah, thank you sweetums!"_ the guy said before he blushed. He happily ran off towards the bathroom before she could say something else to the pleased individual.

Thicc QT hummed. "The things a man could ever go for."

Rita sighed a bit. "I wish my husband was like that sometimes. I can't even remember the last time I had fun with him out in public. He just seems to be all into cooking nowadays, barely having any time for me whenever I'm not writing my butt off on a novel I'm striving to complete."

Another man approached the two, offering the ladies some banana splits. "Couldn't help notice your nice appearances. There are on the house."

"Oh, thanks." Rita and Thicc QT said simultaneously, accepting the man's offer. They were a tiny bit surprised with how good it looks before the two ladies grabbed their spoons from the cups.

A question rang in the head of the mother. "After this, you think we should show off some more moves or not?"

Thicc QT was quick to answer. "I could go all night if I want!" she said, smiling.

* * *

Back at the house, Lynn Sr. pulled out another experimental dish. Despite having to remake it all over again thanks to the pets devouring it all up, he was satisfied with the new result. It had him smiling. He felt like he was proud of his new dish. It might have taken him another forty minutes, but to him, it was completely worth it.

Lori had her tank top slightly torn as she was covered in scratches now. The oldest of the sibling bunch swiftly approached the door, pushing the trash can in front of the doggy door to keep the pets from getting back inside.

"No, you animals," Lori said. "You two are staying out!"

Whining ensued from the family dog as he scratched away at the door.

Lori had to tell it to them straight. She had to get serious with punishing the pets. "And you can go ahead and whine all you want. This garbage can isn't moving from this exact spot!"

"Thanks so much for helping me out, Lori," her father said as he wiped of his forehead. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Lori responded as quick as she could. "Yeah sure, no problem, can I head back upstairs-"

Lynn Sr. interrupted her before she could back out of the kitchen. "Wait! Don't you want to try the dish out before you go?"

Lori sincerely replied to her father. "I would love to Dad, but..."

Before she could finish off her sentence, her father shoved a sample right into her mouth. She wasn't expecting he would do that at all. She took the time to thoroughly chew his food before she slowly swallowed it down. "That's... literally one of the most unorthodox tastes I've ever experienced."

Lynn Sr. was willing enough to take that as a compliment. "And that's exactly what I was going for! A very new and not-cliche dish! Only this time, I went easy with the vinegar."

Lori's stomach subtly rumbled. She had the sensation to almost run upstairs to do her business. "Oh! Well... thank goodness you did!" she said. The teenager scooched over to the open doorway to the dining room. "That way, nobody would have to rush to the bathroom!"

A quiet second passed by before she uttered a few more words as she headed back upstairs. "I'll be back!"

"Okay," Lynn Sr. said. "Call the others down for dinner while you're up there!"

Lori softly groaned as she was halfway up the stairs. "Everybody! Stop what you're doing this instant and report to the dining room!" she yelled, before her siblings came running down the flight of stairs, knocking her down. A second later, she quickly managed to recover from her fall. She rushed into her bedroom to chat with Bobby once again.

She rushed over to her sleeping laptop, waking it up without any hesitation to show. The first thing she noticed upon the screen flashing her was all the messages her boyfriend left approximately a half hour ago. Lori glanced at them for a quick second before she decided to give her man a video call. She waited and waited until he decided to pick up.

"Oh, hey babe." Bobby said. "You look... different."

"Boo Boo Bear, I'm terribly sorry my absence took much longer than expected," The eldest of the Loud apologized.

"What happened?" he sincerely asked.

Lori really prepared herself with her answer. "I really didn't mean it. My dad had me help him out with keeping those mangy pets of ours out of the kitchen."

"You're telling me," Bobby understood as he would relate to a situation like this. "Our dog, Lalo acts the same way whenever nobody's paying any attention to him around the food we have."

Lincoln approached back into her bedroom where she spots Lori chatting with her boyfriend. "Lori, are you coming down any second?"

"Not right now, Lincoln!" Lori interrupted.

"Well hurry it up, okay? Dad's casserole has gotten better since the last time he cooked it a few days ago." Lincoln said.

Lori scoffed. "I highly doubt that, but I'll only take a minute."

Back downstairs in the dining room Lynn Sr.'s curiosity sparked a question for everyone as he walked back into the dining room. "Kids, do any of you know where your mother is?" he asked.

Most of the sisters discussed it among themselves for seconds. It would soon come to the conclusion that none of them knew where she was.

"I haven't seen her since this morning." Lana said.

"She was watching TV the last time I saw her." Luna said.

"I was busy with my rituals." Lucy said.

"Ma-ma." Lily babbled.

Lola looked out the window. "I know that the van's not in the driveway..." she said. "She must have snuck outta here!"

"Now why would she wanna do something like that?" Lynn questioned the spoiled brat.

Lincoln and Lori came back downstairs. Their curiosity sparked ever since the commotion started about the location of their mother. "Girls, what's all the discussion about?" Lincoln sincerely asked.

"Do you kids know where your mother is?" Lynn Sr. asked with concern.

"Cause the van's not out in front of the house." Lola added.

Lincoln glanced to Lori as she sighed. Eventually they were going to know where Rita was at some point. "Honestly, I literally have no idea where she is, okay?"

"Me neither," Lincoln added. "The last time I saw her was this afternoon when she was watching some karaoke program that I can hardly remember the name of."

Lynn Sr. was a bit disappointed. He slammed his hands on the table, knocking over a few glasses as it would surprise everyone at the table. "Dang it, where could she be?"

* * *

One Hour Later

Rita and Thicc QT returned their bodies back on the stage as someone was singing just behind them. They were showing off their simplistic dance moves much to the amusement of the spectators in the cheering crowd. They loved what they were doing, especially since their appearance left impressions on many inside the building. It was a show that nobody refused to miss out on. Positive comments were thrown all around. This encouraged the two ladies to continue their dancing until the music stopped minutes later on in the night.

"Shoot, this is probably one of the most funnest nights I've ever had." Rita said.

"I know, right?" Thicc QT agreed. "We should probably do this more often!"

Rita was smiling. "I wouldn't mind getting funky here at this place," she said. "It's nice to catch a break from my admittedly crazy family to shake some booty. It's like I've been wanting to do that for a while now."

"I'm not gonna lie," Thicc QT replied. "I love taking breaks here at Karaoke-Dokie whenever I'm off work at the mall."

Rita smirked. "That's real nice, dear."

The music and the singing stopped, influencing the two ladies to stop showing off some moved. Cheers ensued all around, including the singer just behind the two ladies. Everyone was impressed. It was definitely a night that nobody in the building would soon forget.

It was a few minutes before closing time. Everybody in the building had a feeling it was about time to vacate the premises.

"Ah, it's almost closing time." Rita said before smiling towards Thicc QT. "This was some night we've had together."

"It was definitely one of the best I've had so far." Thicc QT added.

Rita agreed with the woman. "I couldn't agree more."

As they were about to exit through the doors as they communicated, the manager appeared completely out of the blue from everyone. He went on stage, getting a grip on the microphone as he made an attempt to convince the departing customers.

"Hey hey, hold on a second now," the manager said. "It's not time for y'all to go yet!"

Everyone stopped exactly where they were. They paused their commotion as they turned to the man on the stage, standing directly in front of Rita and Thicc QT.

The manager continued speaking. He was impressed with how the night went that he decided to extend today's hours by three. "I know it's five minutes until closing but I feel like the real party's just getting started! C'mon back in! We can do this all night!"

Everyone changed their minds as they inevitably cheered to the last sentence of the manager. It was like an after party offer that nobody would seem to refuse. They all came back into the building as more music blasted inside.

Rita and Thicc QT looked towards each other. They both decided to share a smile before they blushed almost at the same exact time.

"I didn't feel like going home anytime soon tonight." Thicc QT chuckled with a shrug. She continued to dance the night away to the amusement of the crowd. Her words really had the mother of eleven thinking.

Were the kids going to eventually find out where she was? Did Lori decide to tell the rest of the family? Will her husband be irritated with her that she left him alone with the kids to party? It all didn't matter to her. She deserved a night like this after her hard work and effort to becoming the most wonderful mother in the world since two decades ago.

"Eh, me neither," Rita said before she chuckled. "Let this sweet night of fun continue!"

She joined Thicc QT with her dance moves soon after, laughing it up together while the crowd cheered for the two ladies for endless seconds. Rita and Thicc QT didn't have a single care in the world. They were smiling as they simply enjoyed their wonderful Friday night out while it was still happening. It was definitely going to be a night that'll leave such a memory for a long, long while.

 _"Extra... THICK!"_

* * *

 **~End~**


End file.
